


Lessons

by ArgentPhoenix



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Gay Potatoes, M/M, That boy is a sub don't @ me, dom!Sean, sub!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentPhoenix/pseuds/ArgentPhoenix
Summary: Kevin's lying, teasing, and not following the rules.Sean tries to teach him a lesson (again).I don't know how to title things.
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> DO NOT PUT THIS ANYWHERE NEAR SEAN, KEVIN OR ANYONE ASSOCIATED WITH THEM K THNX.  
> I WILL delete it if you do.  
> This was written solely for a friend and I.
> 
> This fic was heavily inspired by AND takes some dialogue from the now-orphaned fic "Be Quiet Princess" linked above, to be completely transparent. 99% of the fic is my own writing.

Sean was _bored_. Bored, bored, bored. He’d scheduled himself a free day to relax, yet it wasn’t even lunchtime and he was already regretting it. What did people do with their free time? He wasn’t in the mood for games, it was pissing down outside, and cleaning the kitchen didn’t sound even slightly appealing. He could spend time with Kevin, but he was recording, the daily uploads preventing him ever really having a full day off. Swinging side to side in his desk chair, he opened YouTube and scrolled through his subscriptions, zoning out to the video pretty quickly, letting the autoplay take over.

_“Hey there fri-”_

The familiar voice knocks Sean out his mild reverie and he blinks at the screen, smiling at the autoplay selection. Fairly recent, going by how healthy Kevin looks and the beard growth. He shifts his chair forward and watches, the smile on his face staying put through his laughs.

_“Why is the police officer shirtless and tied up? No, don’t do it to me, don’t do it to me!- look, whatever you’re into as long as you’re not hurting anyone! Just leave me be, it’s not my thing!”_

Sean stares at the screen and raises an eyebrow, replaying the previous ten seconds. “Oh, Kevin. You’re a _liar_.” He grinned to himself, suddenly filled with ideas of things to do. Or, more accurately, one thing to do. Kevin. He shook his head and resumed the video, trying to ignore the stirring in his sweatpants.

Three videos later and Sean has endured Kevin lying about his kinks, growling, whining, pleading and just generally being, in his eyes, obnoxiously attractive. He’s half hard in his sweatpants and his head is swimming with several dozen scenarios, every single one of them ending in him fucking Kevin through whatever surface they happen to be on. He stands up and pads gently through the house to Kevin’s office, the quiet in the hall letting him know that he’s probably finished his recording.

Sean knocks on the door and pokes his head in, grinning as a headset-less Kevin confirms it. Kevin spins round in his chair and smiles at Sean, a soft “hey” all he can manage as Sean walks towards him and the slightly tented sweatpants become apparent to him. Sean smirks and straddles Kevin, settling down on his lap and resting his hands on his hips. Kevin purrs under his breath and puts his hands round to Sean’s arse, looking up to him and murmuring “something I can help with?” as Sean leans down for a kiss. 

A small roll of his hips against Kevin and a quick bite of his lip mid-kiss is all Sean needs to do for Kevin to let out a small, whined sigh. “You caused it, so…” Kevin squints up at Sean, hands stroking at his thighs.

“How did _I_ cause it? I didn’t do anything.”

“You autoplayed on my YouTube.”

“That’s- that’s not _my_ fault!” Kevin whines, flushing pink.

Sean smirks and putting on a slightly higher voice in a poor imitation, paraphrases Kevin’s words back to him, satisfied at Kevin’s blush. “You’re a shit liar, Kev. ‘Not into that’ my _arse_. Bollocks.”

“It was a _video_! I’m not putting my kinks on display for the internet.”

“So you didn’t ask Brian to put a leash on you?” Sean asks, voice dropping low as he leans down to lick at Kevin’s jaw, receiving a bitten-back whine for his effort.

“I-”

“Or say that collar was yours.”

“ _Sean-_ ”

“Basically, Kevin,” starts Sean, biting at Kevin’s earlobe softly, “I’ve spent about an hour listening to you making all these noises and all these comments, and I wasn’t the one getting them out of you. So now I’m going to.” 

Kevin tips his head and Sean nips at his neck, Kevin’s fingers flexing on his arse in response. He works his way round and down, tongue running down his neck, back up to bite softly at his ear again and he can feel Kevin’s throat tensing as he holds back his moans. “Let them out for me, Kev. I know how loud you are.” Sean lifts a hand and runs it through a stubbornly silent Kevin’s hair, settling at the back of his neck to help angle him better. “Kevin, come on, you know what happens if you don’t listen.”

A small moan escapes Kevin’s mouth at that and he’s rewarded with a hand sliding up his tshirt to stroke at his nipple, his eyes fluttering closed. Sean flicks a finger across the nipple under his hand and Kevin yelps, pouting slightly. Sean smiles as a hand comes off his arse and rests on the back of his head as he bites hard at Kevin’s neck, a loud moan slipping out in response to the sharp teeth. Kevin shivers as Sean runs his hand down to the hem of his tshirt, tugging it up without hesitation. “As much as I love you in yellow,” Sean starts, breaking his sentence to pull Kevin’s tshirt over his head, “I love you more out of it.” 

Kevin moans loudly as Sean throws his tshirt across to the sofa bed in the corner, quickly followed by his own. He runs his hands across Sean’s chest and leans up to his neck, kissing at the corner of his jaw and breathing out softly against his skin before Sean grabs both his wrists and holds them, purring “Did I say you could touch me?”

“No, but…” Kevin whines quietly, leaning back in his chair and looking up at Sean with soft, sad eyes, fingers flexing uselessly.

Sean smirks and kisses one of the hands in his grasp, taking the tip of a finger slightly between his lips and licking at it. “And what do we do when you’re breaking the rules, hmm?” He wriggles himself forward on Kevin’s lap and holds a wrist in each hand, moving forwards to kiss at the reddening mark on his throat.

“I didn’t- you didn’t tell me I wasn’t allowed.”

“I shouldn’t _have_ to tell you every time, though.”

Kevin whines in response, fully knowing Sean is right, and nuzzles at him to try and get himself out of what he knows is coming.

“Oh, nonono, Kev. That’s not gonna work, now, is it? You should know better,” Sean murmurs, pinning Kevin’s wrists to the arms of the chair. “I think you might need a reminder. _Again_.” He rolls his hips against a quietly whimpering Kevin, his trapped hands curling into fists as he feels their cocks rub together. 

_“Sean-”_ Kevin’s plea gets cut off by another sharp bite at his neck.

“I think, to try and get you to behave-” Sean starts, ignoring the whine coming from Kevin’s throat, “- I say try, because you’re a disobedient slut, to be honest with you - I’m going to tie you down, and make you beg for your release.” Kevin moans loudly and bucks his hips on reflex, Sean’s phrasing going straight to his cock. “How does that sound, princess?” His head rolls back at the patronising edge to Sean’s words and he nods quickly in agreement.

Kevin whimpers as Sean stands up off him, shivering from the sudden cold. He follows the low-voiced instruction to strip off and get down on his knees, looking over his shoulder as Sean picks up the pile of clothes and tells him to follow. He crawls behind Sean to the bedroom, keeping pace as best he can, looking up at his still-clothed arse and only half listening to whatever Sean is saying to him. Sean holds the door open for him and he crawls in, waiting in the middle of the floor as the bed is prepared, each item sending another flood of warmth down to his crotch.

By the time Sean finally has the bed set with the restraints set on the corners, duvet stripped off and a large towel across the middle, Kevin is shaking with need and whining under his breath, earning him a _“quiet”_ from Sean as he digs out a collar from their toybox. His chest heaves as Sean grabs his chin and lifts his head up, blinking dumbly as Sean shows him what he’s picked out.

“I thought the ‘cumslut’ one was appropriate for today, don’t you think so?” he asks conversationally as he straps the black leather around Kevin’s neck, smirking as he sees Kevin blush. “Asked you a question, princess.” Kevin nods quickly, tags on his newly secured collar jingling. Sean smacks his arse softly and directs him over to the bed, helping him climb up and lie down on his back.

Kevin wriggles on the towel, breath hitching in his throat as Sean takes a wrist and straps the thick leather cuff around it, making sure to check it’s not too tight before going to repeat the process on both ankles. Sean takes his time, tickling at Kevin’s feet to make him squeal and pull away as best he can, stroking a hand over his hip bone, circling a nipple, running a finger up the centre of his neck before finally strapping his left wrist down.

“You look fecking _gorgeous_ all tied up for me, Kevin,” Sean purrs, stepping back to admire the fully exposed, softly shaking body in front of him. He rubs at his still-clothed crotch then strips off, tossing his sweatpants and shorts over onto the abandoned clothes he’d brought in. He watches Kevin arch his back and pull against his restraints, moaning at Sean being so close but completely out of reach for him. “Could leave you there for hours,” he starts, humming under his breath as Kevin whines and tugs at the straps binding him down. “Look at you. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

He sees Kevin’s blush darken on his cheeks and spread across the tip of his nose, starting to creep down his neck. “Sean, _please-”_ Kevin tails off as he turns away, heading back over to the large box he’d dug the collar out of. He ignores the whines coming from the bed as he rummages through it, laughing quietly as Kevin’s eyes widen at the size of the ball gag in his hands when he pads back over. “That’s- that’s _so big,_ Sean, please-”

“I don’t remember asking you for your fecking opinion,” Sean retorts roughly, Kevin biting his lip to stop himself sassing back. “Now open up, princess.” He feels his lips quirk into a smile as Kevin whimpers and parts his lips, allowing him to push the gag in. His cock twitches at the sight and he has to resist the urge to touch himself, instead focusing on not trapping any of Kevin’s hair as he straps the gag round his head. He steps back and runs his eyes over Kevin, warning him with a low voice to stop pulling at his straps.

Not breaking his gaze, Sean reaches into the bedside drawer and takes out the bottle of lube, squirting a small bit onto his hand before stroking his cock. He drops his head back and sighs loudly, rocking forward onto his toes and stretching his body to emphasise the small relief. He can hear Kevin whining through his gag and the chains of his cuffs rattling as he tugs at them. “Kevin, _patience_.” He gets a louder, forced whine in return, which he ignores. “What did I say I was going to do to you? Tie you down...oh, oh what else…” Sean feigns forgetfulness as he lets go of his cock. “Jesus, what else was it? Can’t you remember either?” he smirks at Kevin, listening to the mess of noises that he _thinks_ are supposed to be ‘make me beg for release’.

Kevin stares up at him, eyebrows furrowed together as he senses Sean teasing him, and not in the way he wants. He makes a pointed noise from the back of throat and wiggles his hips in an attempt to get Sean to touch him, cock bouncing with the movement. His teeth flash white at the top of the gag as he tries to adjust it to swallow the drool pooling in his mouth, but he only succeeds in coughing slightly and moaning quietly as it dribbles down the side of his face. Sean snickers at him and he flushes red, colour starting to stain his chest.

Sean climbs on the bed and straddles Kevin slowly, kneeling over his hips and making sure Kevin’s cock is pushed back to line up with his arse. A loud moan and a thrust up from a thoroughly misled Kevin lets Sean know he’s angled it properly, and he strokes at his stomach softly. “Oh, Kevi. You don’t actually think I’m going to let you fuck me, do you? Nono _no_ , that’s for when you learn to behave,” he purrs, smiling at the pained whine and the curled fists. Kevin moans loudly as Sean lies on top of him, kissing around his gag and laughing as his lips twitch in a poor attempt to kiss him back. He yelps as Sean squeezes a nipple and strokes over it with another reprimand for pulling at his restraints.

He doesn’t know how he’s meant to _not_ pull at them when Sean has slid down his body and is sucking at his sensitive nipples, mouth on one and a hand on the other, swapping sides to ensure they both get the attention. A constant stream of panted whines spill out from behind his gag as well as an increasing amount of drool and his hips would be bucking if Sean’s dead weight wasn’t on them. He twitches them as best he can to get some friction off his cock but it’s useless, instead settling for arching his chest and rolling his head in frustration.

The movement under Sean is just turning him on even more, if that was possible. He can feel Kevin’s cock pressing into him and the heat from it already is impressive. Mainly for his own benefit, he pushes himself up and off of a now moaning Kevin, pressing a quick kiss to his gag before getting up off the bed and going back to the toybox with a running commentary of his thoughts.

“So, make you beg for release. How are we going to do that, princess? And I want answers, don’t just moan at me. What’ve we got, hmm...paddle? I could spank you and make you count them, make your pretty little arse red raw.” Kevin shakes his head and whines loudly, following with something Sean thinks is ‘but I haven’t been bad’.

“No? No paddle? Shame, you’re always so lovely over my knee. What else, what else...oh, your _favourite_ , Kevin!” Sean proudly holds up the nipple clamps and Kevin shudders, tossing his head violently from side to side and pleading “no” repeatedly, his nipples already far too sensitive from Sean’s teeth. “ _Fine_.” He can hear Kevin pulling at his cuffs in an attempt to raise his head to see better, small moans escaping when they bite at his wrists and ankles. Sean quiets down his questions as he rummages through, listening to the whines and quiet clinking of chains. “Patience, Kev. I’m looking for what you need. Stop it.”

Kevin rolls his head against the bed and lets out a long, low moan, unfisting his hands only to recurl them seconds later as Sean returns to the side of the bed, a large, unfamiliar plug in his hand and a cock ring dangling off a finger. He looks up at Sean pleadingly, wriggling his body in anticipation for the plug. “Do you want me to use these, hmm? All those vibrations in your arse, can’t do feck all about it, let me control it? Tell me how much you want it, Kevin.”

Sean watches as Kevin’s eyes roll back, his body twitching all over and muffled words around the gag. He strokes at a thigh, drinking in the sight of Kevin so open and exposed for him. Dropping the weighty plug on the bed, he leans over and rolls the cock ring on him, his cock twitching at the half-howl Kevin lets out in response, panting behind the gag. He glares at Sean with glassy eyes, and Sean gently slaps his thigh as a reprimand. He picks up the plug again and sits next to Kevin, staring at it in his hands.

“You’ve not told me you want this. Will I put it away?” Sean teases, laughing at the angry whine from Kevin. “Sure? Tell me, then. Tell me you want it- no, hips down, I said _tell_ me, not _show_ me, princess,” he continues, watching Kevin’s jaw flex around the large ball and spit bubbling at the corners of his mouth. He strokes across Kevin’s chest, feeling it heave as he moans under the gag, words to the effect of _‘please, Sean, please, I want it, I want it, please’_ vaguely recognisable. “Much better, Kevin. See, you can listen when you want to.”

He stretches across for the lube, squirting a large stream onto the tip of the sizeable plug. He can see Kevin shifting in anticipation, and his eyes are wide as he watches it slowly run down the body of the toy, hips twitching. Kevin whines and looks up at Sean, bucking up and moving his legs as best he can, trying to imply he’s ready. He gets no response as Sean focuses on coating the plug fully, and he makes a demanding, high-pitched noise at the back of his throat, raising his hips up again and pulling at the chains keeping him down.

“Kevin, I told you, hips down. Stop it.” Sean gets a shorter, impatient whine and the furrowed brows again, and he flicks Kevin’s nipple sharply. “And that.” He stands the lubed plug on Kevin’s chest and swipes a finger across his hole, smiling as he whimpers at the cold, wet sensation on his heated skin. Picking up the plug, he climbs across to kneel between Kevin’s legs, running a hand up a slightly shaking calf. He nudges the tip of the toy at Kevin’s hole and looks up to see his hands curl into fists, followed by the breath hitching in his throat at the initial intrusion. Taking his time, he slowly stretches him open, sliding the plug back and forth to draw it out.

The noises spilling out of Kevin go straight to Sean’s crotch, his cock twitching and a drop of precum beading on the tip. He ignores it as best he can, but Kevin is loud and whimpering incessantly, eyes flicking between Sean and the headboard of the bed as his hole stretches to take the widest part of the plug. A quick shove and it’s buried to the hilt, Sean stroking Kevin’s thigh as he moans. His arse flexes around the stem and there’s a drop of precum running down his cock. Sean sits up and grins up at Kevin, half-lidded eyes glazed with want, and calmly flicks the ‘on’ switch set into the toy’s base.

Kevin inhales sharply and cries out faintly, hard breaths out through his nose, eyes focusing on the ceiling as Sean stands up off the bed, pleased with himself. He strokes his cock slowly and smirks down at Kevin, who’s still huffing breaths out his nose at the vibrations in his arse. “That’s the low setting, princess. Just so you know.” Kevin’s eyes snap to Sean and his eyebrow quirks up, and he whines loudly as he realises Sean’s not lying. “Mmm, I know, I know. Anyway, I’m gonna go have a coffee, Kev,” Sean starts, gently petting the inside of Kevin’s thigh, moving up to run a hand through his soft hair. “Be good, hmm?”

Sean starts towards the door, hearing Kevin say something remotely similar to _‘Sean!’_ and pull hard at his restraints. “I said I’d make you beg to get your release, Kevin. I didn’t tell you how.” He stops at the threshold and turns back, seeing Kevin’s chest heaving and his eyes wide. “Have fun,” he grins, grabbing his sweatpants and pulling them on before heading down the stairs to the kitchen, Kevin’s moans fading as he gets further away.

-

Sean sits in the kitchen, the hot coffee and between-showers afternoon sun streaming in the window a welcome relief. He’s still almost painfully hard, and he’s impressed he’s kept hard this long and not lost it already. He won’t last long when he starts, he knows that, but it’s not something he wants to think about. He sips his steaming drink, trying to distract his mind to think about anything other than bound and gagged Kevin whimpering upstairs, and failing miserably.

There’s the cupboard with the missing handle, from where he’d fucked Kevin against the counter and he’d pulled it off. Stain in front of him on the homemade dining table from Kevin’s precum leaking all over it. Storage cupboard with the picnic blanket in, the one Kevin had laid him on and taken him so fucking slowly Sean had almost combusted from both need and the heat. Shaking his head, all Sean can think is _feck him, feck him completely_ , a smile creeping across his face.

He rests his forehead on the edge of his mug and sighs, shoves a hand in his sweatpants and tugs at his balls to stave off his need for a bit. It’s not that effective, but it’s better than nothing. Glancing over at the clock, he realises he’s only left Kevin ten minutes, and decides to savour his coffee for another few before going back up to him.

-

Kevin is aching from head to toe, body on overdrive from the multitude of sensations Sean’s given him. He’s rolling his hips as best he can to move the toy inside him, to get some sort of action off it. The vibrations are dulling and his cock is dripping precum across his sweat-sheened stomach as he rocks, head pressing back into the bed and he moans as the plug shifts ever so slightly. He hears the creak of the stairs and pulls at his straps, moaning louder to get the pleading starting early.

“Hello gorgeous,” Sean starts, leaning in the doorway with his coffee. “Did you miss me, mm?” Kevin nods and wriggles his hips, playing up for Sean, moaning softly around his gag. Sean stalks towards the bed. “How’s your shoulders?” Kevin holds up a single finger for ‘good’ and Sean smiles softly. “Good boy.” He has a quick look at Kevin’s wrists and ankles, making sure he’s not rubbed them too raw, then runs a finger around the base of his plug to check he’s not dry. Smirking, he flicks the plug up a level and Kevin keens, hips rising up off the bed as much as he can get them and a surprised cry loud behind the gag. 

Sean watches as Kevin pants hard, eyes screwed shut as he tries to adjust. His long hands are fisted tightly and his chest is heaving, small whimpers slipping out with every breath. Sean grins, strips off his sweatpants and settles himself on the chair in the corner of the room, sipping his coffee as Kevin wriggles. He takes his cock in his spare hand, a few smooth, light strokes causing him to hitch his breath. He knows that the vibrations from Kevin’s plug are probably starting to pick up on the cock ring he rolled on him earlier, as evidenced by the constant twitching. “Not enough for you?”

Kevin blinks and focuses his eyes at Sean, not sure how to say either ‘yes it is’ or ‘no this is fine’ without it being misinterpreted, so he settles for a pleading whine and a buck of his hips. He’s sated with need and all he wants is for Sean to touch him, to be allowed to suck his cock, get him off, _anything_. He’s desperate and his cock is red and angry, nearly lying on his stomach. He tries to get out _‘Sean, please- please touch me, I need it, please’,_ but it just comes out as noises and sounds. 

“No, Kevin. Remember what we’re playing? Tie the cumslut down, and make him beg for release. You’ve barely begged for anything, never mind getting my hand on your cock,” Sean retorts, cupping the still-hot mug in his hands as he watches Kevin whine in frustration. “But I have a compromise.” Kevin pricks his ears up at that, hoping it’s something nice.

“I’m as painfully hard as you are, and I’m not letting you cum before I do. If you take this plug until I’m happy with you, I’ll fuck you and let you touch yourself. How’s that sound, princess?” Sean offers up, voice low and deep from need. Kevin moans loudly and nods slightly, not getting anything like what he’d hoped for, but he’ll never turn down Sean’s cock up his arse. “Good boy. Shall we start, then?”

Sean is already leaning over the bed with his hand between Kevin’s legs before his slow, heavy brain can work out what’s happening, then suddenly his arse is throbbing and his cock is vibrating and he’s letting out a frustrated howl behind his gag. His hips thrust up and he moans long and low, another few drops of precum starting to gather at the tip of his cock. Sean sits back down, watching Kevin writhe against his straps, getting absolutely nowhere. 

Initially, he’d planned to leave him on the third level until he’d finished his coffee, but the desperate noises flowing from his throat are almost too much already. Eyeing Kevin over the top of his mug, Sean debates what to do with him. He’s stopped wriggling as much, instead clenching and unclenching his fists, and he’s not begged nearly enough for Sean’s liking. Plenty of noises, yes, but very little begging, and Sean has a sneaking suspicion Kevin is deliberately holding back, his innate ability to do the exact opposite of what he’s asked coming to the forefront. He wanders back over, mug in hand, and sits back down next to him. Kevin immediately gets louder, wanting Sean’s attention now he’s nearer.

“Tie the cumslut down and make him beg for release,” Sean starts thoughtfully. “Tie the cumslut down. Well, we’ve done that, haven’t we? Look at you. Strapped to the bed and gagged and just there for me,” he continues, running a soft finger down the centre of Kevin’s chest, making him shiver. Kevin moans softly and looks up at Sean, eyes completely glazed over with want. “Nice and _open_.” Sean emphasises his statement with a firm hand up the inside of Kevin’s thigh, finishing with a small slap and making him yelp loudly. 

Kevin is constant movement, his hands fidgeting between holding the chains or balling into fists, chest or hips arching up, legs twitching, head rolling. He whimpers quietly at Sean, the low tone of his voice flowing through his overwhelmed mind. Sean is cradling his mug in both hands, doing nothing but _looking_ at him now and it’s frustrating him. He makes his annoyance apparent by wiggling his hips and letting out a sharp noise from the back of his throat, Sean flicking his eyes up to meet his own.

“Another?” Sean questions, giving Kevin a short slap on his opposite thigh, and he grins as Kevin whines angrily. “No? Anyway,” he carries on, stroking over the red mark, “as I was saying. Make him beg for release. Make him beg. For someone who apparently wants to cum, Kevi, you’re not begging very much now, are you?” Kevin wriggles uncomfortably at Sean’s words. His breath hitches as Sean downs the last of his coffee and puts the mug on the bedside table before crawling on top of him, hands planted firmly on either side of his head. He bucks his hips automatically, despite Sean being on all fours and too far away to reach. “Now, I don’t know if you’re being a disobedient little bitch,” Sean starts, voice rough and low, “or if you’re an insatiable slut, and to be honest I think it’s a bit of both. But believe me, princess, you’ll beg for me. You’ll fucking beg.” 

He can hear Kevin’s breath quicken under him and he reaches back, then with a quick motion flicks the vibrations up to four. They’re loud enough he can hear them clearly, but Kevin is louder again, howling and crying out underneath, eyes tearing up at the intensity. Sean can see how red his wrists are from struggling against his restraints, but Kevin continues to pull at them, part frustrated energy and part pleasure. He’s making almost constant noise now, cock twitching every few seconds as his ring picks up the vibrations.

Sean lowers his head and softly takes one of Kevin’s nipples into his mouth, a loud moan coming out almost immediately in response. He sucks at it before gently digging his teeth in and he can hear Kevin let out what he thinks should be a hiss. He smirks and brings a hand down to tweak at the other nipple, Kevin arching at the sting of nails against him. Sean looks up and he can see Kevin’s lashes fluttering as he struggles to focus, overwhelmed by the sensations on his body. Pressing a soft kiss to each nipple, he pushes himself up to bring his head in line with Kevin’s, looking straight down at him. 

Kevin blinks up and whines pleadingly, emphasising with a tug of his wrists. His brain can’t quite comprehend words, taking a few seconds to try and wrap his mouth around a muffled _“please”._ Sean softly strokes his sweat-soaked hair away from his face and runs his hand down his cheek, catching on the leather strap of the gag. “What was that, Kevin?” Sean enquires, knowing full well what the noise was. He raises his eyebrows expectantly as Kevin rolls his eyes back and moans loudly, body shaking from need, eventually stopping his hard exhalations to whimper it again. Sean opens his mouth to push further, but stops as Kevin hitches a breath in his throat, sobs behind his gag and unleashes all the begging he’d held in, body unable to hold it in any longer.

 _“Please, Sean, please, touch me, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, pleasepleaseplease-”_ It comes out entirely as desperate, wet noise, drool pooling at the sides of his mouth, but Sean knows exactly what he’s saying. He leans down again and kisses Kevin’s cheek, damp and warm with sweat. 

“Touch you? Is that what you want?” he asks roughly, voice low and intense. Kevin nods desperately against his face, and Sean sits back to rub his thumbs across the pink, heaving chest beneath him. He presses down against Kevin’s nipples and gets a high-pitched moan in return, moving his hands up to run across his collarbones, down the sides of his ribs and to his hips. “How’s this, hmm?” Kevin twitches wildly and bucks his hips, and Sean can make out some words from Kevin’s noises, repeating them back. “No? You want to cum? Oh, Kevi, Kevi...What’d I tell you? You’re not getting to cum until I do.”

Sean’s glad Kevin screws his eyes shut in frustration at his comment, giving him a chance to tug at his own balls again, trying to stave it off for a bit longer. He’s struggling more the longer he looks at Kevin, the deep, patchy blush staining his cheeks and his nose and down to his chest. His lips are dark, lashes soft against his sweat-warmed skin, red bands around his wrists and ankles from the restraints he’s still pulling against.. A soft moan slips out before he can stop it and he can feel precum start to form at his head. He looks down and Kevin’s cock is red and angry, leaking precum against his pink-flushed stomach, and admits to himself that he has no chance of lasting as long as he wants to.

He straddles Kevin’s chest decisively, pleased as the proximity of his cock to Kevin’s face elicits a keening moan from him. “I’m not going to fuck you, Kevin. Your mouth is too pretty to waste, and you always do such a good job. But I want you to beg for it.” Kevin moans lower and louder, still bucking and trying to get an angle on the plug, and rolls his head back with a hard exhale through his nose. “Unless you don’t want it, I can-” Sean doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Kevin sobs out a loud whimper, shaking his head and straining to get closer to his cock. “That’s better. Good boy. Show me how much you want it, then.”

Kevin lifts his head as much as his shoulders will allow him to, biting at the ball in his mouth and choking out a stream of _“please fuck my mouth, please, please, Sean, please”_ as best he can. He drops his head back down heavily, panting at Sean and hoping that was enough. He twitches his hips weakly and whines softly, eyebrows turning upwards as he looks up to Sean. _“Please?”_

“Shoulders?” Sean asks, frowning slightly as Kevin straightens two fingers out his tightly curled fist. “Good boy.” He climbs off the bed and unclips the restraints holding Kevin’s ankles down, leaving the cuffs strapped on. He can see Kevin’s glazed eyes watching him as he walks up to unchain his wrists, bringing his arms down carefully. “Sit, Kevin,” he starts, waiting until a shuddering Kevin has struggled to sit up, plug pushed harder into his arse from the position. He strokes down his cheek and lifts his face to look up at him softly. “I hope I don’t have to tell you not to touch?” Sean smiles as Kevin shakes his head as best he can and whimpers softly. “Good lad. Such a good boy for me, when you want to be.”

The vibrating is even more intense now Kevin is sitting on his plug, and he can barely keep himself upright as Sean instructs him to kneel on the relocated towel, spread out on the floor next to the bed. He gasps as he drops down onto the floor, crawling forward and kneeling up in front of Sean. His cock is leaking still, dripping onto the towel rather than his stomach now, and he can see Sean’s tip is wet. Looking up with a moan, Sean’s pale skin is starting to flush pink, cock much darker amongst the thick hair. 

Sean detaches a chain from the bed and clips either end to each of Kevin’s wrist cuffs with a soft smile and a wink, resuming his stance in front of him. He bends down to Kevin’s eye level and takes his chin in hand softly before unstrapping the gag, tossing it onto the bed as Kevin moans softly and flexes his jaw. He watches Kevin lean into his hand and bite his darkened lips. Dropping his free hand down, he sees Kevin’s eyes widen as it approaches his cock and Sean smirks as he reaches back and takes a hold of the plug.

“Sean, please, no- no, please, nonono, I can’t-”

“I think you can.”

“Please,” Kevin pleads, shaking desperately as Sean toys with the switch. “Please, no, Sean, please-” He paws at Sean’s arm and whimpers, blushing harder as Sean just keeps his eyes locked on him.

“I thought I didn’t have to tell you not to touch?”

Kevin’s eyes go impossibly wider and he opens his mouth to plead, but his words are cut off by a harsh, throaty howl as Sean flicks the switch up to full. He tries to curl in on himself but his jaw is still in Sean’s hand, keeping him upright. He pants hard and grabs at Sean’s arms, tears springing up in his eyes from the intensity. Sean stands again and looks down at Kevin, seeing his hands fist tightly around the towel under him and his shoulders rising and falling with the heavy panting. 

“Kevin. _Kevin._ Here,” Sean instructs, watching as Kevin slowly lifts his head but stays as curled as possible, struggling to think straight with the sensations. “Up. I thought you wanted me to fuck your mouth? Show me how much of a cumslut you are, princess. C’mon.” Kevin whimpers between sharp breaths and straightens himself as best he can, squeaking slightly as Sean wraps a hand in his hair and rests his cock against his lips. “That’s better. Be a good little slut for me, Kevi. Be a good boy.”

Sean nudges his cock past Kevin’s lips and into his mouth, gasping as Kevin moans around him. He takes a few shallow thrusts to wet his length and tightens his hand in Kevin’s hair before sliding his full length in. “That’s it,” he murmurs quietly, gasping a moan as he feels Kevin’s tongue press up against his shaft. “That’s it. Good boy.” He closes his eyes and starts to rock his hips forward into the wet warmth of Kevin’s mouth, resting his hand on the side of his head to help keep him in position through his shaking and twitching. Kevin whines loudly between huffed breaths at not being allowed to touch either himself or Sean, bound hands hanging above his stomach uselessly. 

The constant noises coming from Kevin are running straight through Sean’s cock, and knows he won’t last long, precum already leaking. Growling softly, he moves his hand to under Kevin’s chin and pulls almost fully out before forcefully thrusting back in, setting up a hard and fast rhythm that has Kevin gagging and choking at every push. His balls are starting to tighten already, embarrassingly quickly, but Sean can’t bring himself to care as he continues his pace. He can feel Kevin’s beard wet against his balls as he sinks himself in to the hilt, moaning loudly as Kevin’s throat tightens around him as he gags.

Pulling out, Sean lets him have a gulped breath before shoving back in, moving Kevin’s head as he wants it. A louder sobbed noise makes him look down and Kevin’s earlier threatened tears are running down his face, forced out by the choking. “Take it, Kevin. _Take it,_ ” Sean growls, biting his lip as Kevin splutters around him and the drool spills out the sides of his mouth. The tags on his collar are clinking repeatedly as Sean pulls him forwards and back and it just adds to the noise in the room. “Good boy.”

Kevin is leaking incessantly, cock twitching with every gag, every tug on his hair, every moan from Sean. He’s struggling to keep himself upright, plug vibrating hard and fast and moving through to his cock ring. He can’t beg with his mouth full of cock, so he moans and whines and howls as best he can, being rewarded with impossibly deeper thrusts from Sean. He can taste the precum against his tongue when Sean pulls back to allow him a breath.

Resting his head on Kevin’s tongue while he swallows a breath, Sean looks down to see Kevin blinking up at him, wet lashes fluttering and lips swollen and dark. “God, you’re gorgeous,” Sean purrs between breaths, Kevin flushing impossibly pinker. “Finish me off then Kevi. Do a good job and I’ll let you cum.” He sees a tiny flash of panic flicker through Kevin’s eyes, and he smiles as Kevin leans forward against the pull of his hand to suckle at his head. “There’s my cumslut.”

He gives Kevin a second to settle and slides his length back in, picking up his hard and fast pace without hesitation. The rattle of the chain between Kevin’s wrists as he wriggles just adds to his stimulation and he can feel the tightening in his balls again. Thrusting deep into Kevin’s mouth, he moans loudly through his heavy breaths, and feels himself start to falter. He holds Kevin down on his cock, biting his lip at the harsh gag Kevin makes around it. He pulls out and repeats again, knowing Kevin is prepared for him, and fucks his mouth hard and fast until hecums hard and long, moaning Kevin’s name loudly as he ruts through it.

Kevin splutters around Sean’s length, a mixture of cum and spit spilling out the sides of his mouth while he chokes. He sobs from need and pleasure, shaking as he obediently laps at the tip of Sean’s cock, hitching his breath through a moan and fisting his hands tightly in the towel under him. Sean is soft as he praises him and strokes his hair off his face again, Kevin only half listening to his words as the vibrations threaten to completely overwhelm him. He’s vaguely aware of Sean sitting down next to him with his back against the bed, and the sound of clicking fingers.

“Kevin. Kevi, lie back into me. Good boy. There you go,” Sean murmurs softly, aware of how overstimulated Kevin is by now, hooking his legs under Kevin’s longer, bent ones to keep them open. He lets Kevin rest his head back against his shoulder as he strokes at his nipples. “You did so well, princess. So well. Such a good boy for me,” he continues, mouth soft and open against Kevin’s ear. Reaching up for the lube off the bedside cabinet, he squirts a generous amount onto his hand and shushes Kevin as he whines. “I’ll tell you when to cum, Kevin.”

Sean wraps an arm around Kevin’s chest before taking his cock in hand, holding him down through the high-pitched keen and buck of his hips. He starts slow, slicking him from head to tip, and Kevin is already reactive, near-howling under Sean’s touch. Sean moves his hand from his chest up to his mouth and slips two fingers in, Kevin moaning loudly around them as the tears well up and threaten to fall. The pace is too slow for him to get what he needs, and he near-thrashes in Sean’s grasp from desperation, tears spilling down his face and hips bucking up into the wet fist.

Struggling, Sean tenses his legs to hold Kevin down, trying to keep his rhythm level but the sobbing around his fingers and rapidly pawing hands are making it difficult. He knows Kevin’s past his point now, no words, just noises and tears as he gets closer and closer to his long-awaited orgasm. He bites at Kevin’s ear softly and speeds his hand up, getting a hiccuping sob and a sharp rut of his hips in response. 

“You’re so good for me, Kevin. So good. When you want to be. Look at you,” Sean whispers into his ear, smirking as Kevin arches his back and moans loudly around his fingers. “Such a good little slut for me. Legs open, mouth open, cum down your face, plug up your arse,” he carries on, knowing the effect his low, rough voice is having on a fully crying, desperately bucking Kevin. He nuzzles his nose under Kevin’s jaw and presses soft kisses to the flushed skin. “Do you think I should let you cum?”

Sean barely has the words out of his mouth before Kevin is moaning and nodding his head furiously, collar and chains loud over the constant hum of the vibrator. Kevin drops his head back over Sean’s shoulder and whines loudly, chest arching and legs struggling under the firm hold Sean has him under. The constant twitching and noise is stirring in Sean’s crotch and he wills himself to ignore it, but Kevin’s hot, damp skin pressed against him makes it impossible.

Removing his fingers from Kevin’s mouth, Sean loops his arm under the chained cuffs and hooks a finger in the ring on the front of his collar to restrain him a little more. Grounding his feet firmly to hold a struggling, writhing Kevin down, he speeds up his hand and bites at his earlobe with a soft growl. “Cum for me, Kevin. Cum for me.”

The words are music to Kevin’s ears and he thrusts as best he can, howling in relief through his sobs as he finally, finally cums, ribbons spurting out across his hot skin and Sean’s fist. Sean works him through it, slowing down and loosening his grip while making sure to untangle his other arm and switch off the plug. Kevin slumps against him, panting heavily from the orgasm and the relief of the plug stopping. Lifting his hand to rest against Kevin’s parted lips, Sean smiles as it’s licked clean, then wipes any leftover lube onto the towel under them. He strokes Kevin’s sweat-soaked hair while fumbling in the bedside drawer for a pack of wipes, pulling some out to wipe across his warm skin.

Kevin is too exhausted to listen to Sean’s quiet praise, fingers curling softly and arse muscles still twitching from the ghost vibrations after such a long session. He follows the pull up onto the bed, whimpering quietly as Sean removes the plug and his cuffs, wiping the rest of his body down, inspecting his wrists and ankles for any broken skin. Kevin ragdolls and lets Sean move him as needed, only whining softly when he wipes down his cock, skin still hot and sensitive. He cracks his eyes open when he feels the mattress shift, Sean sitting up at the headboard, and he drags himself closer, dropping his head heavily onto Sean’s thigh.

“You did so well, Kevi. So, so well,” Sean says softly, stroking Kevin’s slowly curling hair. “Did you learn your lesson?” Kevin curls closer into him and lets out a soft, long exhale.

“No.”

Sean grins widely. “Good boy.”


End file.
